


sugar sweet

by sweetchems



Series: the fluffy af college au [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Christmas prep with Gee and Frankie.





	sugar sweet

**Author's Note:**

> this one's only rated T instead of G cuz there's stronger language, like one dirty joke, and some tipsiness inducing drinking of eggnog just so u kno.  
> god even in march i fuckin adore christmas fluffy bullshit

“I'm fine to go out in the snow, Gee! I'm doin’ way better, I'm hardly even sick anymore! I went to work yesterday and everything, I only had to stay in Saturday!” Frank protests from his perch on the kitchen counter, stubborn as always about staying in while sick. It's Monday, two days to Christmas, he and Gerard both somehow managed to get time off work till Friday. And now, because he's a _little_ bit sniffly, he's being forbidden from going with Gerard on a last minute non-gift-holiday-stuff-run to the store.

 

Gerard rolls his eyes. “You'll get sicker again if you go out,” He points out. Listen, he hates to leave Frank alone, hates to be so practical. But he has to sometimes, as much as it sucks. And, honestly, the reason he's so insistently putting his foot down is that he has to get just one more present for Frank. Just one more little thing.

 

“Fine, don't be surprised if I start making stuff without you, though. Baking waits for no boyfriend,” Frank replies with a small smile that's almost a smirk.

 

“It better wait, you can't bake for shit,” Gerard teases affectionately. “‘sides, you just want to eat sweet junk. I know for a fact you don't even like to cook.”

 

Frank pouts. “Yes I do! I made you pancakes when you were at work late, you dick!”

 

“Okay, correction. You only like to cook when you're little. Which I hope you realize is dangerous, little one.”

 

Frank devolves into giggles at the pet name. “Maaaybe,” He answers, swinging his legs over the edge of the counter. “Maybe I do realize that.”

 

“You should stop then. I don't want you getting hurt, Frankie,” Gerard says with an affectionate sigh.

 

“Fine, fine, I'll wait for you to get back from your mystery trip. I have some stuff of my own to do anyhow, so I'll just do that.” Some stuff. I.e. he has to wrap a shit ton of gifts, basically all of them. He's cursing himself for procrastinating the task, honestly. “So take your time at the store, really, babe.”

 

Gerard smirks knowingly. He knows Frank's been putting off his festive duties, he knows his boyfriend way, way too well. “Will do,” He hums as he wraps a scarf around his neck and heads towards the door. “Be back in a little bit, ‘kay? Take care, sugar!” He calls, heading out.

 

“See you in a bit, baby,” Frank replies with a wave as Gee shuts the door behind him. Once he hears the clunk of the lock, he hops off the counter, and makes his rounds of the apartment, pulling his yet-to-be-wrapped gifts to Gerard from their scattered hiding places around their home, gathering scissors, wrapping paper, bows, and tape from the Christmas stuff in their miniscule living room/hallway closet.

 

Frank settles down on the sofa with all his things laid out on the coffee table and a cup of tea in his hands, starts up a movie, and gets to work wrapping gifts. He can wrap family/friend presents in front of Gee, it's just the ones for him that he, of course, has to do privately. Honestly, the only downside to living with one's boyfriend.

 

As he meticulously tapes paper around a smaller gift box, he wonders what Gerard's gotten him for Christmas. Over the just around two years, maybe a bit less, that they've been together, and their prior platonic shared Christmases the two years before that, Gerard has spoiled the hell out of him. And all that was before they started with the little stuff, too. He almost feels bad knowing how Gerard likes to go all out on him, since they don't have the most money for things like that, but at the same time, he knows he'd probably just make Gerard feel really, _really_ bad if he pointed it out, and he sure as hell does not want that.

 

He hums absently as he continues to wrap gifts, thinking about Gerard and past Christmases, and how nice Gerard's gifts always are, how much he tries to make them mean so much. Even their first year together, when they were both broke as fuck college students, Gerard had somehow pulled the money together to get Frank the most wonderful gifts. It puts him in a really sappy mood, and it's nice.

 

And he's still in a dumb, sappy, lovey mood about an hour later, when he's finished wrapping presents, and Gerard's getting back from the store. This mood is probably only accentuated by him maybe, possibly drinking an itty bitty bit of eggnog (they had some of the bottled stuff, and he couldn't resist, the shit's good).

 

“Okay, I got more stuff for you and your baking- Who hit you in the head with the Christmas Cupid arrows?” Gerard interrupts himself to ask incredulously when his boyfriend greets him with a particularly nuzzly kiss on the cheek and one on the lips, and the sound of Christmas music playing through the radio on the TV.

 

“Oh, shut up. ‘Tis the season or whatever,” Frank giggles with a roll of his eyes.

 

Gerard grins. “If I didn't know better, I'd say you're a little tipsy, baby.”

 

“Maybe I am. ‘m just getting in the mood, Gee,” Frank answers, twirling a lock of Gerard's hair around his finger.

 

Gerard snorts and tries not to laugh out. “In the mood for _what_ , Frankie?”

 

“Christmas, you fuckin’ perv.”

 

“Of course.” Gerard rolls his eyes, and walks into the kitchen with Frank following behind him. He separates one of his bags from the rest, and whisks it away to the bedroom. He returns to Frank, again, perched on the counter, swinging his legs over the edge, and looking through the remaining shopping bags.

 

“I'm aware I can't cook, but Christ, Gee!” Frank laughs, brandishing a package of sugar cookie dough in one hand.

 

“Listen, baby, I don't trust either of us to actually make cookies from scratch. Especially not together,” Gerard reasons.

 

“Damn it, stop being so logical!” Frank giggles, face turning pink from laughing so much.

 

Gerard pulls him down for a gentle but passionate kiss by the collar of the white button up he wears under his sweater. “Someone has to one, little one. Now, cookies,” He says when he pulls away.

 

“Ye-yeah, cookies….” Frank nods, cheeks flushing a much deeper red out of pure embarrassment.

 

Gerard restrains a giggle at his shyness, and busies himself preparing everything for going into festive overdrive. Frank just watches him like a dopey, in love idiot, humming along with the radio like a total dork and swinging his legs over the edge of the counter. Gerard joins him in humming after a moment, singing voice falling into the high end of his range to harmonize properly with his boyfriend's voice.

 

The song they're humming together ends, and Frank decides to make himself useful, helping Gerard with the baking in an obnoxiously sweet and domestic feat. A domestic feat that has them going through enough eggnog to get maybe a bit tipsy.

 

“Remind me why you wanted to bake, Frankie?” Gerard asks with a sigh of fake annoyance as he looks down at his flour and cookie dough stain covered jeans and sweatshirt once they've put the cookies in the oven, and been waiting boredly for them to bake.

 

Frank giggles. “Maybe you shouldn't wear so much black, Gee,” He points out, tapping his boyfriend on the nose with a flour covered hand and getting the stuff all over him.

 

“You are such a little shit. C'mere, you fucking cutie, let’s see you try not getting flour all over your punk ass,” Gerard laughs, pulling him in for a patented Gerard Way bear hug that practically covers him in flour. Just to be a dick, he digs his fingers into Frank's sides, making the smaller boy shriek with laughter.

 

“ _Gee_! Fuck, no, stop it, you asshole, I'm ticklish- Oh my God, babe, for fuck's sake!” Frank gasps out through peals of laughter, “Stop it, you fuckin’ dick, ‘m gonna die!”

 

Gerard releases Frank from his arms, letting him catch his breath and recover from his fits of giggles. “Don't mess with me, little boy,” Gee teases, ruffling Frank's already messy hair before pulling him in for a lazy, sweet kiss that tastes like sugary booze and cookie dough. The oven timer beeps at them as they lock lips, and Frank makes an attempt to multitask, pulling one baking sheet full of cookies out of the oven with a potholder clad hand without breaking physical contact with his boyfriend. He sets the cookie sheet on the counter, and repeats the process with the second one, before shutting the oven door.

 

“Impressive, Frankie, you're a regular little housewife,” Gerard remarks with raised brows, before letting Frank go back to lazily kissing him.

 

Frank laughs a bit, all soft and embarrassed, his cheeks turning pink. “Mhm, thanks Gee,” He answers shyly, laying his head against Gerard's chest.

 

They sort of sway in each other's arms for a bit, before remembering that, oh yeah, they're not entirely done baking, at which point they reluctantly extricate themselves from each other, only to tangle up in a hug again once they have all the decorating stuff gathered together.

 

“So do we just go at it and just start decorating ‘em?” Gerard asks, brows high and arched on his face as he takes in the sight of tubes of icing and bottles of decorations strewn on the counter.

 

“You nerd, what did you think, that there was gonna be a system or somethin’?” Frank teases. “Just have at it!” With that, he grabs a tube of white icing and a cookie, and starts trying to trace the first part of a design out onto the surface, finishing it with red and green, and ending up with icing on his fingers and a cookie with a vague design in festive colors.

 

Despite Gerard being the artist of the two, Frank does end up doing most of the decorating, and ends up with icing on his fingers, a little on his lips and cheek and the tip of his nose from messily licking off a spoon before tossing it in the sink, and some in his hair even from running a hand through it. It doesn't help that decorating cookies is kinda like coloring, and as such puts him sorta kinda in littlespace, which leads to him being even messier.

 

“Look at you,” Gerard clicks his tongue like a disappointed parent, “Such a messy little baby boy.”

 

Frank giggles, cheeks going more red than pink now. “‘m not little,” He argues shyly, trying to pout but being unable to stop smiling. “An’ ‘s not my fault ‘m so messy!”

 

Gerard kisses his cheek, taking away a bit of icing on his lips. “Whatever you say, cutie. I know you're little though, ‘cause you wouldn't have to say you're not if you weren't.”

 

“I'm nooooot,” Frank whines, lower lip jutting out in a sulky look.

 

Gee laughs, ruffling his hair. “Aww, look at that cute little pouty face. Let's get you a cookie and put a smile on that face, ‘kay sweetheart?”

 

“‘Kay!” Frank's face splits into a big smile as he nods, bad temper vanishing in an instant. So cute.


End file.
